The present invention relates to a device for adjusting ink or moisture-application rolls which are usually utilized in offset printing machines. The utilization of the device is not, however limited to ink or moisture-application rolls of offset printing machines but can be also suggested for other printing machines where three rolls in a printing machine connected to each other are to be adjusted in a stepwise manner.
In known devices of the type under consideration the stopping, for example of the inking mechanism, takes place when the moisture-application roll is brought out of engagement with the printing cylinder but remains connected to a feeding roll. This has the disadvantage that ink residues from the printing cylinder get stuck to the moisture-application roll before water arrives thereon so that only a partial use of the water-transmitting roll results, and a moisture agent film on the moisture-transmitting roll is negatively affected. Furthermore, the known device has the disadvantage that during the stopping, the inking mechanism can be flattened on the rubber-coated moisture-application roll so that it can be so changed that the rolls would be separated from each other. It is known from German publication No. DE-OS2649003 disclosing the above described device that the moisture-applying device for printing machines, particularly offset printing machines, comprises an adjusting element-pair by which two groups of rolls can be engaged with or disengaged from each other. A precise adjustment of the rolls is obtained and due to a special arrangement of the adjusting device a satisfactory start of moisture agent transmission is possible. The disadvantage of this otherwise satisfactory arrangement is that the adjustment of the respective rolls to each other, e.g. the neighboring rolls to each other can not be independent from the respective positions of the neighboring rolls and the adjustment of one roll causes a change in adjustment of another roll.